deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Emerald vs Zoroark
This is a Fanon Death Battle episode between Emerald Sustrai from RWBY and Zoroark from Pokémon. Note: this fight will use a wild Zoroark. Intro (*Cue Invader - Death Battle Theme) Wiz: Illusions. The art of tricking and manipulating the minds of others. Boomstick: And few come as skilled as these two. Zoroark, the Master of Illusions. Wiz: And Emerald Sustrai, the thieving trickster. He's Boomstick and I'm Wiz. Boomstick: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armour and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Zoroark (*Cue Pokémon HeartGold/SoulSilver - Opening Theme) Wiz: The world of Pokémon; a place there's always something to see. Boomstick: But why bother wasting your time exploring it when you can get a Pokémon to make you see anything you wish? Wiz: Zoroark, known as the Illusion Fox Pokémon, stands at 5'03" and weighs in at 81.1lbs. Its Pokedex number is 571, and it's obviously known for its ability to create illusions. Boomstick: Taking a look at Zoroark's stats, we see the kind of Pokémon I like; ones that hit fast and hit hard. Wiz: Not to say that Zoroark is lacking defensively. While it's low stats my lead most to believe it's frail, they're actually surprisingly durable. They've survived electrified cages, and encounters with Suicune, Raikou and Entei. Boomstick: Getting back to the stats, Zoroark's arsenal is both diverse and devastating. (*Cue Pokémon Black 2/White 2 - Rival Theme) Wiz: Agility and Nasty Plot increase overall speed and power of her special attacks, respectively, while Hone Claws increases physical attack power and accuracy. Boomstick: Embargo prevents item use for a brief period of time and Punishment is more powerful the stronger an opponent makes themselves. Torment prevents the same move twice and Scary Face slows the opponent down with a ... scary face ... OK? Wiz: Moving onto actual offence, Zoroark specialises in both long-ranged and melee combat. Starting with basics like Scratch and Fury Swipes, they do what you'd think they'd do. Night Slash has a high critical hit ratio and Foul Play is stronger the more physical stronger the opponent is. (*Cue Pokémon Black/White - Vs Ghetsis) Boomstick: But if Zoroark wants to get serious, she'll bust out her ultimate attack: Night Daze! (*cue clip of Zoroark using Night Daze in Movie 13) Boomstick: The Night Daze is a special point-blank explosion of dark energy, dealing huge damage and having a 40% chance to lower accuracy. Wiz: As if that wasn't enough, the bread and butter of Zoroarks lifestyle - including combat - revolves around illusions. She can effortlessly make illusions of storms, other living beings, fire, flooding water and even entire landscapes. Boomstick: But despite all these powers, Zoroark is still beatable. As a Dark type, while it is resistant to Dark types (characterised as below-the-belt tactics) and Ghost types (characterised as spectral or spiritual) attacks, as well as possessing an immunity to Psychic types (characterised by the usage/manipulation of the mind), it is still weak to Fighting, Bug and Fairy type attacks. Wiz: In addition, Zoroarks' are also known for getting angry to a fault, especially if their kids are involved. But make no mistake, even with these weaknesses in mind, Zoroark will always see a fight through to the end. Emerald (*Cue RWBY Vol. 2 - Time to Say Goodbye) Wiz: The peaceful world of Remnant is constantly being brought into chaos. Whether it be from the White Fang, rouge Grimm or corrupt Fall Maidens, there is always something to be afraid of. Boomstick: You might even be so afraid of them, you forget about the other criminals in the world. And of those, few come more deceiving than Emerald Sustrai. Wiz: Growing up the town of Mistral, she discovered that she had a natural talent for thievery, using and abusing her skills to walk through life the easy way. Boomstick: If by Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Video Games vs Web Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Abandoned What-If? Death Battles Category:Candidates for Adoption Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Death Battles under construction for 3 years